That Special Somepony
by SkyWishes
Summary: It's hearts and hooves day again and the cutie mark crusaders play match makers while finding matches of their own. Loads of fluff! AppleBloom/Scootaloo SweetieBelle/Spike Applejack/Rainbow Dash


"Can you believe it's almost Hearts and Hooves day again" AppleBloom said happily. "Maybe we can try matchmaking again and finally get our cutie marks!"

"Can you get Spike and me together" SweetieBelle said absentmindedly.

"Oh my gosh SweetieBelle you like Spike!?" Scootaloo exclaimed. SweetieBelle blushed and looked away.

"Yeah but all he can think about is Rarity" She sighed.

"Well then it looks like we have our mission!" AppleBloom cheered.

"The cutie mark crusaders matchmakers!" Scootaloo and AppleBloom said in unison.

"Really? You ponies would do that for me?" SweetieBelle smiled.

"Of course, everypony deserves that special somepony" AppleBloom grinned. SweetieBelle pulled her two friends over and hugged them.

"Well then let's get to it!" Scootaloo giggled. The three ponies trotted off to get to work.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew through the sky, she was almost to Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie had asked her to deliver an invitation to Applejack for the Hearts and Hooves day party and Rainbow was more than happy to comply. She didn't know why but lately she had been feeling weird around Applejack she hoped it was just some sort of weird phase she was going through. She shrugged off the thought as she landed in the apple orchard. There she was, Applejack with her blonde hair blowing in the wind her freckles that danced across her nose and those eyes, those emerald colored eyes. It was a dream.

Rainbow shook herself out of it and walked up to her. She shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts about her friend. "Hey AJ, Pinkie is having a party this Friday and she wanted me to deliver this invitation" Rainbow said.

"Hooey! I sure do love a good party" Applejack said with her southern accent. Rainbow loved that accent and the smile that went with it. 'Snap out of' Rainbow thought to herself. "Hey Rainbow you wanna stay for some apple juice?" Rainbow began to feel very awkward and sheepish. She just couldn't stay with her any longer or she would go absolutely crazy.

"Uh...I'd love to but...well I gotta go!" She replied and took off into the sky as fast as she could. Little did she know how much it hurt Applejack. Applejack let out a small sigh. She had been wanting to spend more time with her best friend but lately it seemed Rainbow was always avoiding her. Did she not like her anymore? She just wished whatever the problem was it would be solved and things could go back to the way they were. She didn't know why but whenever she was with Rainbow Dash she loved it more than with her other friends and when she wasn't with her she missed her more than she did with her other friends. Why did things have to be so confusing?

* * *

AppleBloom raced towards the tree house she had great news for the match making idea they had pitched and she couldn't wait to tell Scootaloo. However, Scootaloo was also on her way towards the tree house and the two ponies were going so fast they crashed into each other. And when they did their lips accidentally touched, that's right they kissed. Suddenly they felt a warm tingling sensation. Embarrassed they looked away blushing and had a long moment of silence. Finally, AppleBloom said,

"I've got an idea of how we can get Spike and SweetieBelle together."

"Really? What?" Scootaloo asked trying to change the subject.

"A wingpony!" AppleBloom said.

"Wing pony? You mean like a Pegasus like me?" She replied puzzled.

"No a wing pony is someone who says good things about another pony to get that pony to like them" AppleBloom explained.

"So we'll tell Spike a bunch of good stuff about SweetieBelle and he'll fall inlove? Are you sure that'll work?" Scootaloo asked.

"Exactly, and of course it'll work they'll be kissing in no time! Match making cutie marks here we come" She said. At the mention of kissing the two ponies looked away awkwardly.

"Well uh, I've got to go" Scootaloo said.

"Me too" AppleBloom said. They left in separate directions without another word. They would initiate the plan tomorrow.


End file.
